Daddy's Little Girl
by Leandra Liberation
Summary: SEQUAL TO A LOVE NOT LOST!Not as much smut but a bit smuttynessness. Ginny is confused on love...Harry is too. They want each other and they know it...but why can't they just go for it? They make eachother jelous...but it works...then it doesnt...
1. Ginny's Baby Blues

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 1

Ginny's Baby Blues

**_Ok! This is the sequal to _**A Love not Lost **_ and im very happy to say it is finally up!! Thanks to my friends, Hope, Sammie, Brandi, Anya, and Amelia for supporting me in my writing. But on with the story!!!_**

Ginny's POV

_Ginny is five months in._

Ginny rubbed her stomach and smiled. She was happy the baby would be born soon. She had popped. Inside Ginny frowned. She still hadn't told Harry that little Lily was his. She wanted to but she never seemed to have the right time. He was always busy now that he was an auror and now that he only needed one more horcrux. That or she was inttureuppted by Draco or her parents. There was just never the right time. She tried her hardest to tell him, but he just ignored her lately.

She sat next to Draco. They were on the way to the muggle hospital with that country whore. Over the last few weeks Draco had been snogging and shagging her. Ginny was disgusted by it. Not jelouse, just disgusted.

They finally arrived at the check in.

"Hello Ginny." said Sam, the clerk.

"Hello." said Ginny.

"Hope will see you now." Hope was a nurse that cared for Ginny befoire the doctor looked at her.

Hope had beautiful brown eyes and the curliest brown hair. She wasn't an over happy person, but she could be nice if you gave her a chance.

"Hey," Hope said as Ginny walked in. "I see you popped scince I last saw you."

"Yes." said Ginny.

Ginny hated being examed. She was always frightend the doctor would do something wrong or that the nurse might do something to hurt the baby. But Ginny was just a worry wart. They had never messed up before, so why mess up now?

Hope grabbed a clipboard and snapped her gum.

"We're gonna do something different." she said. "Falilla will examine you."

The redheaded doctor came in looking bright and hapy when she saw Draco.

"Why hello Draco." she said.

Hope rolled her eyes and handed Falilla the clipboard, snapping her gum.

Ginny was even more nervouse when the test results came back.

"Well," said Falilla. "you are ready in a few months and the baby is healthy."

Ginny let out a sigh of releaf. "Good." she said.

Ginny was glad the baby was healthy and all that,but she couldn't help thinking of Harry. It was named after his mom. And who wants to have there child named Lily Marie Malfoy? No it would be Lily Marie Potter! And Harry would be the father of this child whether he liked it or not.

Ginny stormed out of the hospital, dragging Draco behind her.

"God," said Ginny. "Get over her."

"I am not in love with Falilla." he said,hesitating.

"Whatever." said Ginny climbing into the green VW.

When Ginny got home she sat in front of the tv and watched an old episode of "I Love Lucy". She thought the old muggle shows were funny, that's why she asked Draco to buy a muggle tv for the cabin home.

When the show was in the middle there was a knock on the cabin door. So Draco went to get it.

Soon Ginny could hear screaming outside the door._ Who was Draco arguing with? _She wondered.

It was Harry. He wanted to come see how Ginny was.

"Draco," said Ginny. "let Harry in."

Harry walked in and sat with Ginny in front of the tv.

"I came to see how the check up went." he said.

"It was fine." said Ginny. She didn't want to make eye contact with Harry, so she looked at the tv instead.

"Uh, that's good." said Harry. "Look, Ginny-"

"No," said Ginny. "You always bring this up about how much you love me, but im married."

"That's not what i was going to say." said Harry.

Ginny blushed. _What _was_ he going to say? _

"I...have a girlfriend now." said Harry. "Well accually i asked her to marry me."

Ginny looked at Harry. _Oh-no! _She screamed in her head. _My plans are ruined!!!!_

"So, I just wanted to tell you so you would know." said Harry.

Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes. "A-alright." she hesitated. "Who is it?"

"It's-it's Hannah Abbot." he said.

Ginny held back tears as Harry said good-bye and walked out the door. Draco came and put his arm around her.

"You should have told him sooner." he said.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" she yelled punching him in the stomach.

Draco's eyes widened and he walked in to his room.

Ginny sat on the couch crying and listening to the tune of Lucy singing.

Harry's POV

He lied to Ginny. He smiled, then frowned. Hannah wasn't _really _marring Harry. He paid her to. But it was for Ginny's own good that he did it. She would relized how much she loved him at the "wedding".

_I hope._ He thought. _ She will be mine, I will have her and draco will pay for taking her._

Harry pulled out his wand and whispered "_Accio_ broom." His Firebolt 3.0 flew through the air and stopped beside him.

Harry flew to number twelve, Grimmauld Place and sat on his now tidy couch. He looked around and his eyes filled with tears. The place hadn't changed scince he last sean Sirius. It looked as if the last thing Sirius did was clean the couch and the table. Even if the table wasn't all clean it looked as if the person momentarilly left and would finnish it in a minute. Harry knew sirius would never come back though. And he cried at this thought. Harry remebered what Sirius had told him in the fire, the year before he died.

_"Keep your friends close Harry."_

Harry's friends were close to him, except Ginny. And that's why he needed to fake a wedding. That way Ginny might inturupt and tell Harry she loved him.Harry began to imagine it happening.

_Harry watched Ginny walk down the aisle wearing a white sleevless bridal gown. She was cring at this moment. Draco wasn't there and Hannah wasn't either. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the front row, holding Ginny and Harry's baby girl. The pastor was saying what he had to. _

_"I do." said Harry when the pastor asked him._

_"I do." said Ginny. _

_Harry kissed Ginny._

_She opened her mouth and terrible screams came out. But she was smiling._

Harry woke up and covered the portrait of Sirius' mother. He could still hear her screaming things like "filth" and "dirt" when he made his way upstairs.

He laid down on the bed in his old room. The poasters and stuff he and Ron decorated with were still there. Harry smiled and thought back on his last day in the house. And soon he fell asleep.

**_Ok...that was a little longer. But nowadays I have time on my hands. Anyway I want to thank the loyal readers who read my last story and are reading this one. I Love You All!!!!! If you have any questions just ask...ok?_**


	2. What was she thinking

Chapter 2

What the Hell is She Thinking?!?!

**_Well chapter two is up!!!! I am really tired so there maybe spelling errors or something...ok?? On with the story damn it!!!_**

Ginny's POV

Ginny was pissed, tired, and having morning sickness. She was home alone this time of morning though so she just sat down in front of the tv. Then it happened. She felt something in her stomach. She wasn't in labor. She couldn't be. She was only six moths in now. It would be way to early. She bent down on the floor spilling green tea on her dress. She laid on the floor and pulled out her wand. Green Sparks flew out of it and the people who were in Diagon Alley came rushing in. She saw Harry and screamed at him to apperate them to the hospital.

Harry picked her up in his arms and she felt a sensation going through her body. But they hadn't apperated yet. She felt faint and yet she wanted to stay awake, for the baby's sake, she had to stay awake.

She felt the apperation effects wearing off as she saw she was at the hospital check-in. But it wasn't Sam at the counter. It was a guy with bright pink hair reading a scroll. She was in a wizard hospital, but it wasn't St. Mongo's. (i think i spelled that wrong and i don't have a book on hand...) It was a birth hospital for witches. Suddenly Harry was running to the ER. The she felt her water break. It was on Harry a little, but he didn't seem to mind. He had a look of worry on his face. She started breathing heavy. She felt as if she had no air in her lungs.

"H-Harry!" she screamed. "I-am -ready!"

Harry looked frightened, so he burst into an empty room and yelled for a doctor.

A young lady came running in with other doctors telling Ginny to push. Ginny pushed and it was painful. Then she heard the doctor say "It's a girl!" Then she passed out.

Harry's POV

Harry was worried because the baby came early.

_It isn't even your damn kid!!! _He screamed at himself.

_Maybe not but you love Ginny and that baby._

_So...why care if they're not yours?_

_Because I'll make them mine even if they don't want to be!_

_If you say so smart ass!!_

His imaginary war ended when the doctor came out and said that the baby was born.

"Oh Harry." said the nurse as she handed Harry the baby. "She has your eyes."

Harry looked startled. "Oh but it isn't my child." he said.

The nurse looked taken a back. Harry saw Ginny look down. She was frowning and looked like she had something to say.

"Gin?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she replied.

Harry was wondering if it was because he was getting "married."

"Harry." said Ginny.

"Yea?"

Ginny looked into the distance for a moment. "Do you love Hannah?"

Harry looked straight in Ginny's eyes. "Do you love Draco?"

"Ugh! Never!" she said. "Who can love that ferret?"

Harry chuckled and looked at Ginny in her hospital bed.

"No, I don't love Hannah," he said "I love you and I always will."

Ginny looked at him as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I made vows." she said. "But they weren't' t real."

Harry stared at her blankly. "Me and Draco aren't married."

"What about he baby?" Harry asked. "Is it his?"

Ginny gave him a funny look, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "N-Yes." she said. "We did have the child and we did it out of love." she said.

She tilted her face down and looked like she was going to cry.

Ginny's POV

Ginny couldn't believe she lied to Harry. It was the perfect chance to tell him it wasn't Malfoy's baby. But she just sat on the hospital bed and had her face down until Draco came.

"My baby!" he yelled fake crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner Ginny. I only just heard."

"It's alright Draco." said Ginny forcing a smile.

Harry had left the room, so Ginny told Draco what had happened.

"You'd better tell him soon." he said sternly like she was a child. "I don't want to be this child's father for to long."

"What about Pansy's baby boy?" asked Ginny. "What are you going to do about that?"

"Oh! Pansy's such a slut she wont know the father until it's born and I'll be in America by then."

Ginny knew after she and Harry were back together, that Draco was going to America to start a new. Dark Lord free, life.

"Alright!" Ginny yelled. "If you say so!"

"I DO say so." said Draco as-a-matter-of-factly.

**_Authors note: ok this is confusing me! THE WRITTER! Well the thing is i said Ginny passed out and then Harry came in. She wasn't passed out at the time he came in so...on with my fabulous story!!!_**

Ginny sighed and then laughed. "Alright." she murdered as she gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "Go home and it'll see you tomorrow."

Draco made this happy face and then left.

Ginny finally had time to think about how to tell Harry he had a daughter. He probably wouldn't take it easy that she hadn't said anything sooner. But she would deal with that when it came time.

Then the doctor came in and told Ginny how much the baby weighed and stuff. It was premature. So it didn't weigh much, in fact it hardly weighed anything at all. It also had a twisted ankle, and would never be able to walk on its own.

Ginny started to cry. Her baby wouldn't be able to walk. _Harry's _baby would never be able to walk. She let the tears fall. She heard noises, yelling, outside the door.

She heard Draco yelling for someone to stay away from Ginny. It was Harry's voice next. He was saying that he had a right to visit Ginny and her dumb ass husband couldn't stop him. The door burst open with such force, you might think _they _were having a baby too.

"Why are you guys fighting?" she asked.

Harry stood there breathing heavily. He glanced at Draco and left.

Draco looked at Ginny and left as well.

Ginny just sat there looking at her baby girl.

"What's the name?" asked the nurse.

"Lily Marie Potter" said Ginny.

"What a lovely name." said the nurse, writing down the name on a piece of paper.

"She looks like her father." murmured Ginny under her breath.

"Yes. She dose look like Harry dosn't she?" said the nurse with a twinkle in her eye.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but kept it closed instead. The nurse knew. Which means soon everyone will know. The baby was crippled and Harry didn't know it was his.

"HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A MISTAKE!" yelled a doctor. "Ginerva Weasley?"

"Yes?" asked Ginny.

"This baby isn't yours." said the doctor.

Harry's POV

Harry was pissed. Malfoy was trying to keep him from Ginny. He wouldn't stop seeing her though. He loved her and she loved him. He knew it he just had to convince her somehow. Anyway that e could, he would. Just not by prgnecy. He could tell she had enough of that. So he thought of other ways to get Ginny back.

Little did he know he already had her.

**_Next chapter is a wedding chapter...who's getting married...yes Harry but to whom? No not Hannah. Thats all im saying. Anyway thank you to my fans and all them for reading this!!! I LOVE YOU!! (jk)_**


	3. Another Wedding!

Chapter 2

Another Wedding?!?!♥

Ginny's POV

_Another Wedding. _She thought. _Harry was getting married to Hannah Abott and he still loved her._

That was upsetting. She thought as she walked out of the hospital to go to the wedding. She was in a purple dress. She carried flowers because she was a bride's maid. Hannah hadn't asked her to though, Harry did. That was confusing, but good at the same time. She was happy and sad. She was in Harry's wedding, but not were she wanted to be. She wanted to be the bride, not the bride's maid. She wanted Harry not to go through with this. She wanted a lot of things she couldn't have. And she thought she might never get them. She espacially her daughter. Lily. She didn't want her daughter to suffer. What did the doctor say when she said the baby wasn't hers. She remembered the conversation.

_"What?" Ginny said, starlted._

_"This baby-" the nurse started, but the doctor wacked her arm and inturrupted._

_"-is very healthy."_

And that was that. They wouldn't tell her anything. She pleaded and begged. But they kept their mouths shut. It was hard for Ginny to realize that her daughter was a cripple. But to relize the doctors arguing and saying the baby wasn't hers was, petrifing. She wondered what they ment when they said the baby wasn't hers. She also wondered, if it wasn't hers, who's baby was it? Was it a baby switch, or did the doctors make a mistake or what? What happened in the hospital that the muggles wanted to be a secret? And why wouldn't they tell her? Why? That's all Ginny could ask. That's all she knew and all she didn't know. Confusing, but...wierd.

She heard the cab outside, it's horn flaring. She was late. She ran outside all ready for the wedding and it wasn't there. It was a limosine, with Harry inside.

"Thought you might like to ride with us." said Harry.

Ginny smiled and he opened the door for her. There was no one else there, but she would see Hannah at the wedding.

"Well, I wonder how Hannah will look." said Ginny, trying to make small talk.

"Accually Ginny, I'm not marring Hannah." said Harry.

"What?" said Ginny.

"Yea, I-I'm marrying someone else, but- You'll find out when you get there." said Harry, his face turning red.

Ginny sat there. _Who could Harry be marrying?_

She guessed it would be her, but got that off her mind since she already made it clear she was with Draco, even if she wasn't.

Ginny sat there thinking while Harry sat there blushing.

Harry's POV

Harry was really upset that he didn't tell Ginny sooner about him NOT marrying Hannah. He should have told her sooner and not on the wedding day. But he was ignorant and stupid, so he didn't. Harry just sat there blushing. He was so embarrassed that Ginny had to find out this way. He heard her let out a sigh. She was upset, he could tell. He didn't want her to be upset. He wanted to see her happy all the time. But he was getting married and she was married. She loved Draco. She had told him so in the hospital. He wanted her and she wanted him, even if they were with others. They wanted each other, not the people they think they love.

Harry let out a heaving sigh and looked out his window to the church. He was 30 minutes from being married. To a whore no less. He didn't want to marry her, but he was paying her. He wanted Ginny jelouse as hell. And he could already tell she was.

He entered the church with Ginny in hand. He escorted her to the tables while he went out back to get ready. Then he remebered that Ginny would have to meet the bride soon. He left the room he was in to go stand at the altar when he hear Ginny's shrill scream come from the ladie's dressing room.

Harry burst in to see Ginny staring at his new bride.

Ginny turned to him. "You married this _slut!?!" _she screamed at him.

He looked at his bride and at Ginny.

"You know it's bad luck to see me before the wedding." said a small voice from under the veil.

**_Wow a cliff hanger. Sorry about the sudden name change AND not being on for a while. And because this is so short. I haven't had a lot of time to my self lately and i've become "...overly depressed and needs help" Anyway, Please R&R! And give suggestions about who i should make the bride!_**

_**Pansy**_

_**Luna**_

_**Angela**_

_**OR should I make up a character of my own?**_

_**Suggestions welcome!!**_


	4. Harry's Wedding

Chapter 3

Harry's Wedding

**_Well I have finally picked out the bride. Wow...I didn't even think of this person until I got it in a review. Enjoy!_**

Harry's POV

Harry looked from Ginny to his bride.

"I mean I understand you moving on but with _Cho!?!_" Ginny yelled.

Cho looked at Harry with a fake expression of surpirise. "You didn't tell Ginny you were marrying me?" she asked in her gentle, sweet voice.

"NO HE DID NOT TELL ME! OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE YELLING AT HIM NOW WOULD I!" screamed Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny. "Now you hold on a minute," he said. "I'm marrying Cho and there's nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ you can do about it."

Ginny's eyes welled up with tears. "Then I do not want to be in the wedding," she said. "I hope you are happy." Ginny threw her bridesmaid flowers down and ran out of the church and down the street.

Cho laughed. "Shut-up!" said Harry.

Cho turned back around and finnished getting ready while Harry walked out of the room.

He had not planed it to be that way. He wanted Ginny, not Cho. Cho had become a slut. Why would he want her? What was he doing? He wanted to marry Ginny, and this was not the way to do it. Not by marrying another woman. No. He needed Ginny. The wedding was gonna start. He needed to go to the altar.

Ginny's POV

As the preacher asked if Harry took Cho as his wife, Ginny walked in the room wearing a pair of jeans. She stood in back, unnoticeable, and watched from there. Then Harry said something surprising.

"No, I do not take Cho as my wife."

Murmmers lept through the crowd.

"What?!" yelled Cho.

"No," said Harry again. "I don't love her."

Ginny listened closely.

"I love Ginerva Weasley, and I am going to find her right now." Harry turned.

Ginny could tell he was staring striaght at her, along with everybody else in the church. She felt nervouse and wanted to run, but she couldn't move her legs. She ran to Harry's arms, but then stopped.

"What? Don't you love me too?" he asked.

Ginny pulled away. _Did she love him?_ She wasn't sure. Maybe she lost feeling when she married Draco. But they had a child. Nothing could make love stronger. Or could it?

"Harry," she started. "I really...I don't..." Ginny couldn't finnish, so she turned and left. Leaving Harry and his supposed-to-be bride standing in the middle of a very confused crowed.

Ginny walked to back to London. It was about 7 hours after the wedding and she just sat on her couch wondering if Harry went through with it. Draco sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder.

"Ginny, Ginny." he kept saying over and over in her ear.

Ginny never answered and that didn't bother Draco. She just sat and cried every once in a while. She was secretly glad Draco was there to hold her. She wanted to go see her daughter too. She had a feeling in her stomach that it wasn't hers, everytime she thought about it.

The phone started ringing. Ginny answered it. It was a nurse from the hospital. Ginny listened a moment and dropped phone, crying.

"T-The baby-she isn't-mine." said Ginny. "I-It was a b-baby s-switch." she stuttered.

Draco picked up the phone and put it on the hook. "Let's go to the hopital. Thoses filthy muggles better explain." he said.

Harry's POV

_Really don't what?_ He asked himself when he arrived home. He didn't marry Cho. He walked out of the church to try and find Ginny, but she had gone. He couldn't find her so he just hitched a ride home. He didn't like what he did, but it was done. Nothing he could do now, or could he. He rushed to Ginny's house. He knocked on the door, but no one was there. _Where could she be?_ Hopital. So he rushed there.

"Ginerva Weasly?" he asked the clerk.

"Room...Oh...Room 293."

Harry looked for that room for 20 minutes before he heard Ginny's screams. He ran to the room where it was coming from.

Ginny was standing there yelling at the doctor.

"HOW COULD YOU MIX UP MY BABY!" she screamed.

"What?" interupted Harry.

"THEY MIXED UP OUR CHILD WITH ANOTHER BABY!" yelled Ginny before she knew what came out.

"_Our_ child?"

"Me and Draco's." said Ginny nervousely.

Harry eyed her a moment and then went over to her. "Who's the real baby then?" he asked.

Ginny held a baby in her arms. It was a beautiful baby. It had black hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes. _How could that be? No one in Malfoy's family had black hair and Ginny's family sure didn't._

"Isn't Lily adoreable?" asked Draco.

"Lily? Said Harry. "After my mom?"

"Yes." said Ginny.

Harry stood there a moment relizing that Ginny got everything she wanted. A child named Lily, to be married like she wanted, and to marry a great **_cough...hack...hehhem sorry_** guy. Ginny had it all.

"Harry-" started Ginny. "I-"

Harry snapped back to reallity. "No!" he said. "I broke off my wedding to Cho for you to just stay with Draco? And to be married and happy with a-a-a...JIGALLOW!!" he said. "I won't stand for it. I will have you Ginerva!"

"Harry, I am trying to tell you something!"

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Fuck you." she said. "Go die somewhere you heartless creep."

Lily was screaming in Draco's arms. "Ginny, let's go" said Draco.

"No, Im not done here." Ginny turned on Harry. "I loved you so much, then you dump me and expect me to be there for you? The Dark Lord can kiss my ass if he thinks this is funny. You may think you're helping me by leaving me and not wanting me, but I ain't happy and I am most definatly not in love with the ferret! And this is NOT _his _child. It's..." she stopped. "I hope you're happy that you made my life a living hell!" she finnished grabbing Lily and leaving.

Harry stood there, stunned at what he heard. He did not expect that. So he left.

_Heartless creep. _He said in his mind. _She was the one yelling._

_Yes but you yelled first._

_But I had a good reason._

_She had an excellent reason._

_Bloody Hell! If Ron and Hermione wern't in Bulgeria then they would straighten it out._

_But they're there for another four weeks._

_Ah well, I'll do something about it then._

_Like what? Scream and yell some more?_

_No, find out who's baby that is._

**_FIN...LoL...for now. I didn't even think of Cho...LoL...I guess that might have been a surprise. I didn't like it when Harry thought that Draco was a "great guy" I had to inturupt with coughs. Anyway I need sugestions for the next chappy cuz Im plum out of 'em._**

_**LEE**_


End file.
